


【Theseus】遥远的你（下）

by L_Ocean_X



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, ZZ敏感词汇, 切开黑忒修斯警告, 半强迫式 Sex, 插入式 Sex, 黑化莉塔警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ocean_X/pseuds/L_Ocean_X
Summary: 土嗨！土嗨！土嗨！知青AURate：NC-17Warning：OOC / Dirty Talk / Blow Job / Oral / Bondage Sex / 插入式 Sex / 半强迫式 Sex / ZZ敏感词汇 / 黑化莉塔警告 / 切开黑忒修斯警告Summary：上海来的知青纽特在新疆插队时被村长的儿子忒休斯所救。从此之后，夜晚的黑暗和寂寞再不归纽特所有。★★全文出现的人物，事件，地点，民族关系等因素基本为虚构且都服务于文章，切勿过度 理解 或 较真





	【Theseus】遥远的你（下）

06.  
日子过得说快也快，转眼就到了九月。纽特病好后没几天就不顾忒修斯的阻拦，早早地参加了大队里的生产劳动。不过也正如先前忒修斯所想的那样，细胳膊细腿的纽特种起地来也是十分吃力，再加上给记公分的还是村头老莱家的莉塔，就使得纽特账上那点的公分数目变得更加的岌岌可危起来。

莉塔是村里出了名的泼辣刁钻。年龄不大的她，却只手撑起了霍格村革命大批判的道路，还在自己家大院里组织成立霍格村第一革委会，专门负责村里阶级斗争的进行和组织工作。

在村里新来的这点知青里，莉塔顶瞧不上的就属这个借住在忒大哥家的纽特。莉塔曾经听别人说过，纽特的家里是上海的大地主，而他的母亲则是和资本主义通奸的破鞋。为了证明这些嚼舌根的破烂话的真实性，她还特意跑去村里大队部的档案室里翻看了纽特调来时的全部档案，却闹了个竹篮打水一场空。可是这个莉塔偏偏又是个倔脾气，所以她一直不甘心地注意着纽特的一举一动，希望他能在暗地里露出资本主义做派的小辫子。

其实莉塔看不服纽特的最主要原因是她其实心里对忒修斯早已心存爱慕之情。可如今有了这个纽特之后，忒修斯便整天地围着这个城里来的知青转。要不是他那身份证上写着性别为男，莉塔还真要以为这纽特是遗传了他妈的狐媚子基因，勾引的忒修斯整日为他劳心劳力神魂颠倒的。

纽特当然是不知道莉塔早就再心里把他全家都问候了个便。莉塔比他还小几个月，纽特只把她当成个妹妹看待，可是每次莉塔看他眼神都把自己看得心里毛毛的。久而久之，纽特看见了莉塔之后就绕着走。但这纽特越是绕着莉塔走，莉塔就越是一口咬定纽特有问题。

终于在一天晚上下了工之后，莉塔把落了单的纽特堵在了老忒家的大门口。

“诶，纽特你别走，我有话要对你说。”莉塔抱着手往那里一站，想在气势上压纽特一头。而纽特反倒是笑呵呵的，也不恼也不躲，站定了之后挺胸抬头的直视着她的眼睛。

“怎么了，莱莉塔同志？”

“咱俩都是敞亮人，我就有话直说了。纽特，我告诉你，你别以为我不知道你私底下背着忒大哥做的那些事，你也别以为你落到了忒大哥家你就可以白吃白喝，赖着不走的。忒叔和大哥那是同情你，但是等将来我来了，那我可是不干！”许是在天间地头呆久生活久了的缘故，莉塔的嗓门显得格外地洪亮，把纽特的耳膜震得生疼。

“我也不知道你是从哪里听来这些流言蜚语的？身体不好，挣得公分少是我的错。但是我每月挣来的粮票也都是一分不差的上交给叔叔贴补家用了。我身上穿的是生产队发的工服，落户到老忒家也是大队里给的安排，你是那只眼睛看见我白吃白喝，赖着不走了？再说了这老忒家的事情与你何干？”纽特此时心里已经对眼前这个无事生非的女孩好感全无，只想着能快点摆脱了莉塔，进屋去把自己带来的那身礼服给藏好，别让革委会的人发现了再拿去生事。

“忒大哥与我打小相好，老忒家的事当然就是我的事，难不成我和忒大哥将来结成'伟大的革命友谊'之后你还要在这里赖着不成？”其实莉塔也自知理亏，被纽特反问的有些哑口无言的她下意识地就将自己的心里话给说了出来。

纽特听了她话，也不再接她的话茬儿了，径直就想往屋里走，却被莉塔一拉住了小臂，一时之间动弹不得。

“纽特你不能走，你得跟我去向组织交代清楚你的态度......”

“莉塔。纽特。你们在干什么？”

忒修斯的声音打断了莉塔的话也同时吓得她赶紧拿掉了搭在纽特胳膊上的手。

此时此刻的纽特已变得厌烦至极，只留下一句“有什么话明天再说把。”径直地冲进了屋子里。

忒修斯丢给了莉塔一个深刻的眼神，便丢下已经愣神了的她，急忙追着纽特进了屋。

07.  
“纽特?”忒修斯追进了屋，试探性的叫了一声，才发现纽特已经把自己蒙进了被子里。忒修斯坐在床边等了一会儿，见纽特还是没动静，忒修斯干脆三下五除二的扒光了自己钻进了纽特的被子里，一把 把纽特圈在了怀里。

纽特还是一声不吭，只是转了个头把脸扎进忒修斯怀里闷闷地说：

“忒修斯你忒混蛋。”

纽特之前想得挺好，想的是只给忒修斯来一发手活报恩。可两个人都是血气方刚的大小伙子，又互生情愫，还同床共枕的难免不擦枪走火。后来日子久了，两个人都彼此的关系心照不宣得，花样竟然还越玩越多了起来，什么舌吻、口交、骚话；两个人是该来的都来了个遍；但最后却由于没啥生理常识再加上平日里纽特怕疼而忒修斯又把纽特宠到天上去了，所以就一直没能做到最后一步。

忒修斯被骂的不明就里，还以为是纽特厌倦了和自己的这层不清不楚的关系，而自己又撞破了他和莉塔在私会，这才骂了自己，向自己发难呢！顿时气不打一处来，两下子就把纽特扒了个干净。

“你！你干什么！忒修斯你就是个大流氓，平日里就会欺负我。”纽特边骂边挣扎，却拗不过个子高力气大的忒修斯，没多久就被忒修斯给控制住了双手。接着忒修斯抽出了平时系裤子用的草绳，三下五除二地把纽特的手给绑了结实。

“好，我流氓是吧，那今天我就流氓一个给你看看。”  
说罢忒修斯就吻上了纽特胸前鲜红的乳珠。纽特的皮肤非常的敏感，刚才挣扎的那几下就是他身上的干净白嫩的皮肤染上一片又一片的殷红，看上去既色情又刺激着忒修斯的欲望。于是忒修斯改用牙齿轻轻衔住了纽特的胸口翘起的乳头，一边轻轻地撕咬、拉扯，一边用舌面不断轻搔着乳头，让纽特小小的乳珠在自己的嘴里肆意变化着不同的形状。

纽特的被调教了多日的敏感身体被舔的渐渐松懈了下来，他仰着头大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，尽量把持住自己，不让细碎的呻吟声从自己的嘴角溜走。

“忒修斯……你不要再闹了……莉塔说不定还没走……”在两人都已经赤裸相见，欲火焚身的情况下，纽特还在提别的女人，这无异于火上浇油。忒修斯的眼色一暗，随手就拿了窗台上用来电灯用的素油涂在手上，一把握住了纽特已经微微翘起的性器。

纽特的阴茎是好看的粉色，忒修斯第一次瞧见的时候就喜欢的不得了，说是从来没看见过和香肠一样好看又可爱的那活儿，说什么也得用嘴尝一尝。纽特刚开始被吓得连连拒绝，结果身体却比嘴老实地多：在忒修斯伏在自己腿间的时候，用手抱住了他的头，最后还射到忒修斯的嘴里。

可是如今的忒修斯已经被激怒，又怎么会让身下的这个小混蛋躺着享受呢？他的手在纽特的性器上熟练的上下撸动着，粉红的性器没两下后就吐出了前液，而纽特的喘息声也逐渐变的大声了起来，细碎的呻吟藏不住的蔓延了出来。

“啊……嗯……忒修斯……”

忒修斯看着身下因被情潮袭击而扭动着身体的纽特，眼睛中的欲火不免得又多了几分。他观察着身下人的反应，手里撸动的幅度也小了下来。而在这时，忒修斯的另一只也沾了素油的手则顺着纽特鼠蹊一路向下，最后终于附上了那个隐秘的穴口。

屋子里充斥着咕滋咕滋的水声和纽特的呻吟声，屋子外面也是已经开始被月色包裹的村庄。不知怎么的，一种莫名的羞耻感让纽特走了神，等他反应过来的时候，忒修斯的两个手指已经在他的肠道里进进出出的做起来扩张，而他的阴茎也已经被忒修斯的手给冷落了：它可怜的在有点微凉的空气中高高地翘着，随着忒修斯在他屁眼中的手的东西，上上下下地弹跳着，湿漉漉地泛着淫靡的水光。

忒修斯的手在肠道的沟壑裥褶中探索着，突然就触到了一个湿软的凸点，而身下被触到了前列腺的纽特则呻吟声陡然拔高，那呻吟像是从未发出过邀请函的秘密宝地，深深地刺激了忒修斯的征服欲望，于是他开始用手狠狠的扣挖了上去。不断的刺激着纽特的大脑一片空白，快感像洪水猛兽一样吞噬着他的理智，很快的他便不能再控制自己的音量，大声的呻吟了起来。

“啊……忒修斯，不要……不要动哪里……”

忒修斯闻言干脆坏心眼的把手往外撤了撤，而这时候纽特却又不满意起来了：他开始把小屁股夹的紧紧地，不想让忒修斯把手指抽出来。

“你不要吗？”忒修斯对着纽特调笑道，然后一巴掌打在了纽特夹的紧紧的屁股蛋儿上。

“啊……你……你混蛋……啊”纽特还没说完就被忒修斯已经挤进肠道口的龟头给撑的说不出话来。接着，忒修斯便将刚才给纽特作扩张的两根手指插到了纽特的嘴里翻搅，让湿哒哒的口水失禁般的顺着他的脸流淌下来。忒修斯轻轻地附下身在纽特的耳边用气声说到：

“你跟莱莉塔是什么关系？”

纽特嘴里被插的手指，眼角开始湿润了起来。他用力咬了忒修斯的手指一下，忒修斯吃痛，将两手指从纽特的嘴里拿了出来之后又听见纽特带着哭腔的说：

“你还好意思问我？她不是你的未婚妻吗。”

这时忒修斯才焕然大悟，笑着亲了亲纽特湿润的眼角。

“你个小傻瓜，我日日夜夜脑子里想的人都是你。我想操你，把你榨干，把你用根绳子绑起来拴在我的裤腰带上，我怎么可能娶别人做老婆？”

忒修斯说完便把粗大的阴茎整个插入了已经软湿的后穴里，不急不慌的抽插了起来，却又不插深，总是触碰不到G点，操得纽特心里痒痒的很。而这时忒修斯还腾出手来给纽特松了个绑。

双手失去束缚的纽特像是不知餍足为何物的荡妇一样抱住了忒修斯的脖子，然后自己用力上下动了两下，可最终还是卸下了力气，软在忒修斯怀里。

“你动动，刚才哪里摸的我好爽……”

纽特臊红着个脸小声说道，话音还未落就被忒修斯抱住，狠狠的抽插了起来 。G点在一下下的刺激下开始变得酸软，生理性的盐水顺着纽特的眼角滑落，潮热的肠壁像是站街的妓女一样渴求着忒修斯肉棒的临幸，过了几分钟以后纽特竟然尖叫着射了出来。

被操射后的纽特开始迷迷糊糊的说着一些之前从来没说过的骚话，一会儿说：“哥哥，太深了。”，一会儿说：“哥哥，太大了。” 忒修斯被纽特的骚话一刺激，不一会儿也就泻在了纽特的穴里。

两人相拥着歇了一会儿，纽特便结结实实的给了忒修斯的屁股一下，示意忒修斯，把他的孽根从从自己的屁股里拔出来，可这一打不要紧，忒修斯的阴茎竟然在纽特的屁股里跳动了两下后又有要抬头的趋势。纽特见事态不妙，转身就要往床下跑，却被身后的忒修斯一把给捞回怀里，屁眼儿也被塞了个严严实实。

“弟弟你跑什么，夜还长着呢。”

此时，夜晚的西北大漠也不似白天那样狂风暴敛，也开始在夜空的笼罩下变得静悄悄的。

只是不知道这大漠深处的霍格村老忒家的东厢房里，又是什么光景呢？

08.  
白晃晃的日光刺得纽特睁不开眼睛。

纽特在床上翻腾了一会儿后，伸了个懒腰，又翻了个身才发现：自己身边的炕上的忒修斯已经不见了踪影。

等纽特挣扎着坐了起来之后，昨天晚上的记忆像是排山倒海般的袭击了他还有些昏沉的脑子。脑海中种种过于羞耻的画面臊的纽特现在只想找个地缝钻进去：他这辈子从来没被什么人爱过，也没爱过什么人。

没想到活了快二十年，到头来却被一个男人给吃的死死的。

就在纽特想要挣扎着下床去赶上下午上工的时候，忒修斯手里端着一碗粥进门了。

忒修斯想拿着勺子喂纽特，却被纽特别别扭扭的拒绝了，忒修斯只好作罢，让纽特自己端着碗喝了起来。而他也是从裤子兜里抽出一打姜黄色的纸来，在纽特面前晃了晃。

“瞧，媳妇，我办好了。”

纽特白了忒修斯一眼，心说谁要当你老婆然后就把那打纸接了过来。

那打纸是一个已经被蹂躏的皱皱巴巴了的本子，上面明晃晃的写着三个大字"户口本"。纽特顿时心下一惊，连忙翻开户口本最新的那页，上面姓名那一栏"忒纽特"三个字墨迹还未全干，而与户主关系那一栏则写着"与户主系父子关系"。

“纽特，我想了，咱俩虽然不能名正言顺的扯证，但是打我见的第一眼我就成心喜欢上你了，咱俩互撸那宿的第二天早上起来我就跑党委会办公室办这个事儿去了，今天证才下来。从今天起你也不是成分不好受人欺负的知青了，你就是我忒修的弟弟，更是我一辈的媳妇儿。”

空气好像在一瞬间凝固了一样，过了好半天纽特才叹了一口了气，好像卸下了千斤重担一样。

“你个傻瓜，现在我是你骂也骂不走，扔也扔不掉的累赘了。”

纽特扑上去抱住了忒修斯的脖子，在他耳边用气声轻轻地说：

“我不管，我抓住你啦。”

— FIN —

一小段番外：

1978年。

邓xp安排全体知青返城：返回户籍所在地。

通知下来那天纽特和忒修斯吵了一架。

纽： “忒修斯你个混蛋，你就是算好了的！！！！！！”

忒：“宝贝媳妇，你跑不了啦！！！！”

 

— 真FIN —


End file.
